


Westie's different original drabbles

by Westie



Series: westie's collections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental writing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westie/pseuds/Westie
Series: westie's collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107002
Kudos: 1





	1. She.

She rose.  
She showered.  
She ate.  
She pet.  
She left.  
She locked.  
She ran.  
She missed.  
She looked.  
She saw.  
She asked.  
She accepted.  
She smiled.  
She walked.  
She listened.  
She questioned.  
She worked.  
She wondered.  
She asked.  
She gasped.  
She pretended.  
She finished.  
She hummed.  
She succeeded.  
She noticed.  
She sat.  
She stood.  
She shivered.  
She screamed.  
She unlocked.  
She ran.  
She tried.  
She failed.  
She fell.  
She bled.  
She died.


	2. from the suffering mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my writing have no rhyme or reason to it, and will be me experimenting. This is one of those.

The day the fire started in our house and took my spouse, I never thought I’d be able to get back to a normal life. I started staying inside in the small apartment I got after the fire, and I only went out if it was absolutely necessary. Then, a year after the fire... something changed. I’ve never been able to find out what it was, but I tried to go outside again. And again. And in the end, after lots of trials, almost-attempts and breakdowns , I made it. I fought the demons. The ones that took my beloved spouse from me. And I won.


	3. rainy memories




	4. Rapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy making my own lyrics to songs, even if they only vagely, or not at all, match the original lyrics. These are from Rapture, the opening to Juuni Taisen.

Ohh, even if we try   
we may never suceed  
trying to survive this world  
And even if we do  
everything we can  
The rapture will always get us all  
I don't know about you  
But I don't want to die  
just because I happen to be an Ox  
and if you say  
well, that's just how it is  
I won't let the rapture kill me  
Can't you hear how fucked up this all is?  
that some tradition dictates whether we live or die in this world  
I for one would like to govern my own fate   
And not have to kill just because of who I am  
I want to shed the mask of the rapture's despair  
I am who I am, not who I was born as


	5. consequences

"You know, sometimes I really wish I had never met you. You're the worst best friend someone could ever want!"

Shit. It just sort of... flew out of her mouth. It wasn't even all her mistake, it had partly also been her own... But she didn't want to accept that, couldn't back down now. So she just... let her leave. Watched her car drive of, in the middle of the night...

Obviously, she wanted to make up when she had slept on it, but she didn't pick up her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, because honestly that woman always had her phone with her, and she was starting to wonder if she was ghosting her on purpose. To be fair, she probably deserved it after what she had said. It wasn't like she had even truly meant it, and she wanted to tell her that, tell her that she really...

No, no... oh god, no... She hadn't watched or listened to the news until later that day, when it all became (possible all too) clear...

"After the car crash involving a solo driver, believed to be a woman in her mid forties, we now have confirmation that the woman passed away in the hospital. Her next of kin is currently being informed about..."


End file.
